Lucky Chara!
by JoanieSappho
Summary: The girls of Lucky Star and the search for their would-be selves. Possibly with some interference from Easter. Also ... it's me. And Lucky Star. Do you really need to be told that there's going to be yuri in here?
1. The Night Before And the morning after

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara, Lucky Star and the characters of said shows are not mine.

Damn it.

A/N: Yes, I know. I already have two stories on the go, and I should be working on them. But this just wouldn't leave me alone ….

Also, yes. I kinda heavily ripped off the first episode of Shugo Chara for the beginning of this, especially Nobuko Saeki and her lines.

A A/N: Also, edited slightly.

* * *

Despite all outward appearances, Konata was not a happy girl, although listening to anime soundtracks whilst committing genocide against various species of monsters on her computer was pushing her mood back up.

Today had been just like every other day: Wake up, go to school, tease Kagami like she was a twelve year old boy who didn't know how to handle his crush, get shouted at, come home.

She sighed as a remarkably lucky hit sent her character back to the respawn point. She was eighteen years old, already. She should know how to handle her feelings better than this!

She enjoyed tormenting Kagami just as much as the pigtailed girl enjoyed being tormented, but … she didn't know what else to do.

At least Kagami paid her attention when she picked on her.

Mumbling as she got killed – online – yet again, Konata mumbled to herself as she hit the logout button and closed down the media player.

_Why can't I just stop this and _tell _her?!_

A glance at the clock on the computer's desktop revealed that it wasn't time for any of her animes but, deciding to give the RPGs a break until she stopped dying, she flicked the monitor off and the television on.

And immediately saw the biggest woman she'd seen outside of a specialist manga that she was never going to look at again.

"There's a guardian spirit behind you!"

Purely because of the suddenness of that line Konata immediately looked over her shoulder, seeing nothing.

Chuckling at herself, she turned back to the TV.

"That's right! No matter who they are, every person has a guardian spirit protecting them!"

"I'd like to believe that, fat lady," Konata muttered, settling down to see just what the heck this show was all about.

"Even rude girls who call people names have guardian spirits watching over their true selves!" Oddly, she sounded slightly annoyed.

"Heh. That's silly," Konata said to herself, digging an old and well-loved manga out of the pile.

"Those who call them silly will die!"

"Whoah!" Jumping back from the television, Konata suddenly found herself sweating.

_Is she talking to me? This is like that episode of-_

"I _am_ talking to you!"

Slightly scared, although she'd never admit it to anyone, Konata grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

… _that was weird. Was I imagining it, or was she really talking to me?_

Sitting in a little curled-up ball on her bed, Konata found herself in the novel position of thinking rather than playing on her computer – due to her recent habit of dying a lot – or watching the television, due to it apparently being possessed.

_I've got to stop being so nervous around Kagami. Every time she's around I just get all worked up and … and I go too far. Way too far, sometimes. It isn't helping, and it's not what I'm really like!_

Cuddling her knees, she sighed.

_Heh. Guardian spirits? If you really are out there like the TV said, I could do with your help. I need to be more serious, able to say what I actually want to say to Kagamin without losing it and pushing her away with a dumb comment or dirty line…_

* * *

Eggs? In her bed?

Either her father had tried - and failed - to grasp the concept of 'breakfast in bed', or ... she was a mother?

She knew that she occasionally missed things in class, but she was still pretty sure that it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Finally glancing at her clock, she let out a little squeak of surprise before hurridly getting dressed, tucking the eggs into her bag - she didn't trust them to survive a day in this houseo n their own - and rushed off to school, hoping to get there on time._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The girls of Lucky Star aren't mine. If they were, my girlfriend would have put me in hospital for cheating on her by now. Also, Shugo Chara = not mine, either.

A/N: I live! I would like to say that circumstances beyond my control made me unable to write anything until now.

I would _like_ to say that.

On a related note, I have beaten the Johto Elite Four so hard that they cried, and discovered that K-On is very good.

(Mugi is mai waifu!)

… anyway. Story.

* * *

Miyuki Takara was somewhat afraid. Last night she had gone on one of her completely unplanned wanders in the wonderful world of Wikipedia, and had found herself reading the synopsis of a western TV show that involved aliens who killed people and posed as them.

That had been bad enough.

But now it was starting to look like those aliens were real and had gotten to her friends.

When she had arrived at school she found both Konata and Tsukasa _were_ _already there_.

That was not right on a number of levels, but she had decided to hope that her two friends had started to really try to do well.

And then the lesson started.

Konata stayed awake.

Tsukasa _paid attention._

They both answered questions. _ And got them right._

Unaware of Miyuki's growing terror, Konata was starting to get worried, as well. She knew that she had promised herself that she'd get better at this sort of thing, but … she didn't think it really happened like _this._

As Kuroi had asked the class the first question, something inside of her just seemed to .. change. Something clicked and she found herself remembering something from a book that she had only read once, two weeks ago, when she was bored and had nothing else to do. And what she remembered hadn't been the answer, it had just made it obvious what the answer was. The same thing happened the next time a question was asked but, even more surprisingly, Tsukasa's hand had beaten hers – and Miyuki's – into the air and had gotten it right. And, incidentally, started a class-long war between the two girls to see who could get the most questions right.

Fiddling with a pencil behind her ear that she couldn't remember putting there, Konata spent the end of the lesson the same way that Kuroi and Miyuki did; staring curiously as the inexplicably smart Tsukasa who, for some reason, had her hair in a ponytail.

_Odd,_ Konata mused. _I didn't notice that before._

With a mental shrug, Konata jumped slightly at the sound of the bell.

_Lunch! Finally!_

Preoccupied with their own thoughts, nobody seemed to notice that the pencil behind Konata's ear suddenly wasn't there anymore, or that Tsukasa's hair was back to the way it always used to be.

* * *

"Miyuki-san?" Tsukasa asked as Konata was washing down the last of her cornet lunch with her final mouthful of milk. "Can people lay eggs?"

The milk made a sudden rush for Konata's nose, dragging a fragment of cornet along with it.

"Normally I would simply say no," Miyuki began, either ignoring or not noticing Konata's attempts to remove the lump of choco cornet that was now lodged in her left nostril.

"As humans are mammals and mammals, almost by definition, simply do not lay eggs. However, it appears that 'almost' is an important word in that sentence. I was researching something else when I discovered that there is actually a small group of egg-laying mammals, however this group's most notable members are echidna and the duck-billed platypus, I would still have to say no. Humans do not lay eggs, although some other mammals do."

There was a long pause as Tsukasa nodded, with an unusually thoughtful expression on her face before Miyuki turned to Konata and handed her a napkin.

"Just blow your nose into this," she said, sounding a little less fluffy than she normally did. "It's far quicker and less … unpleasant to watch."

Blinking in surprise, Konata decided to change the subject. And do what Miyuki said.

"Hey, where's Kagami? She's usually here by now? She isn't sick or something, is she?"

The missing girl's sister shook her head. "She's fine, Kona-chan. She said she was going to sit with her friends from her class today."

"Oh." Konata _tried_ not to sound disappointed at that. She just didn't try particularly hard. "Minegishi and … the other one?"

"Kusakabe-san? Yes. How come you don't like her?"

Tsukasa had noticed? Damn. She wasn't supposed to notice things!

"I don't really know why, either," she replied, ignoring the little, bored-sounding voice that called her a liar.

"There's just something about her." _Yeah, something about Kagami liking her … _"It's probably like that thing with cats and dogs." _If the cat was jealous of the dog getting more att-_

"I am _not_ jealous of her!"

This led to a long, silent pause.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes," Miyuki replied distractedly, peering intently at something just past Konata. "With extra emphasis on 'loud'."

Tsukasa and Miyuki continued to stare at Konata.

"You don't believe me?" The bluenette pouted.

"Probably not," The little, bored voice from inside her head said, this time seeming to come from right behind her left ear.

"But, I think that they're more surprised by me."

Konata slowly turned around.

There was a tiny blonde woman in a lab coat floating over her left shoulder.

"You guys are seeing this, too, right?" she asked.

"I think so," Miyuki replied quietly. "Which either means that a lot of what I know about biology and physics is completely wrong, I've gone mad, or you've finally drugged me and I'm going to wake up tied to a bed."

There was another, even longer, pause.

"I was joking about that, Yuki-san."

"It was convincing, coming from you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See the other ones. Still don't own anything.

"Really?" Konata was pouting. "But I wouldn't really! It's like using a cheat code - it's no fun if I don't have to work at it!" She smirked. "And it'd certainly be no fun if you were too out of it t-"

"No!" Miyuki's uncharacteristic forcefulness surprised Konata a lot more than the interruption itself did. "Can we get back to the strange floating woman who shouldn't exist?"

"… okay." Blinking, Konata turned to the tiny blonde, who had stopped floating and had settled almost unnoticeably onto her shoulder. "Who are you, then? I'm Konata, by the way."

"Hmm?" The blonde, who had apparently been lost in thought, took a few moments to catch up to recent events. "Oh. I'm Sawa," she replied eventually.

"Sawa? Lik-"

"No."

"But you didn't even know what I was going to s-"

"It was going to be an anime reference." Sawa sighed. "So, no. And no, I can't play the guitar."

Standing back up on empty air, she looked around at the trio of girls. "And to answer your next question, you could say that I'm a physical representation of your inner desire for growth, existing both to illustrate the end result of that desire and to assist you in reaching it."

There was a long pause. Tsukasa was the one who broke it.

" … huh?"

Miyuki, as always, opened her mouth to explain but was beaten to it by another, sharper voice..

"Bleach-for-brains means that she's a part of the pervert. The part that wants to grow up, I'd guess."

In a reversal of Sawa's appearance, this time it was Konata staring at Miyuki's shoulder, where a rather scruffy-looking - and tiny - woman with short pink hair was leaning against thin air, dressed in, for some reason, biking leathers

"Bleach for…" Sawa glared at the other tiny woman. "What sort of Chara are _you_ meant to be? A-"

"Finish that and I'll stuff you back into your egg," the pink-haired one replied, glaring.

All three girls were looking _very_ lost and confused by this point, watching the two tiny women glaring at each other.

By this point they were so surprised that the arrival of a third voice didn't surprise them very much.

Even if it was male and belonging to someone more that a few inches tall.

"People are going to start thinking that you've all lost it, you know. Most people can't see Chara's."

… well, it didn't surprise Miyuki or Konata very much. Tsukasa yelped and nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Shir … Shiraishi-kun?"

The normally quiet and unnoticeable boy smiled slightly at her, before taking the fourth seat at the table. Dimly, Tsukasa noted that her sister _still_ hadn't joined them.

"Since they seem to be more interested in clawing each others' eyes out," he said, sounding amused. "I guess I'll explain what your little friends are."

"They're our desire to change, aren't they?" Miyuki said.

"Basically," Shiraishi replied with a nod. "Apparently those little guys - or girls, in your case - are aspects of our true selves. Parts of our personality that we have hidden or barely developed yet desperately want to be. When you truly and completely wish to change yourself, to stop hiding your true self, they come out. First as an egg, then as … well, them." He nodded at the two Charas, who had stopped glaring at each other to listen to him.

"That's about it, really, except that only people whose own Charas have appeared can actually see or hear them. Or young children who haven't formed a true self yet."

"Animals too." A Chara that looked a lot like a caveman crawled up Shiraishi's back and onto his shoulder. " Remember that cat?"

Not waiting for a response, he hopped down onto the table and grinned at the pink-haired Chara. "And can I say that it's nice to meet a beauty like you-"

Apparently she didn't agree, as the little man was quickly doubled up in pain by a kick that made Shiraishi wince. Scooping up his Chara, he gently moved him a safe distance away from her.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," he said mildly.

The pink-haired woman snorted. "He deserved it. Didn't even ask me my name before he started hitting on me."

There was a slight pause and then she sighed.

"And now I guess I have to introduce myself," she grumbled.

Floating up, she slowly approached Konata.

"But before I do, I have a warning for you, you little pervert. Make _any_ jokes about my name and I will hurt you."

"You'll _try!_" Sawa called back.

"And succeed, too. Alright, then … my name's Yuri."

Konata stifled her giggles quite quickly, although she still got a filthy look from Yuri.

"I'm watching you," she cautioned Konata. "No jokes!" Then Yuri turned to look at Tsukasa. "And since you can see us and no one else has popped up, I guess you have an egg on you. Don't just sit there looking stupid, bring it out so we can have a look at it."

"You want to be like her?" Konata asked Miyuki incredulously.

"A … a bit," she replied, blushing slightly. "More … able to stand up for myself, at least."

"You want to grow a backbone, you mean," Yuri commented as Tsukasa dipped into her bag and carefully lifted something out of it.

"Which one did you want to see?" she asked nervously.

"You've got more than one?" Yuri looked surprised and Shiraishi leaned in, looking interested.

Tsukasa nodded, uncomfortable under all of the scrutiny. "Three," she said in a tiny voice. "Shouldn't I have them?"

"No, you should have them," Shiraishi reassured her. "It's just rather odd. Out of the four people I know who have them, you're the first to have more than one."

"But not the first _I _know of."

"Doesn't anyone in this school know what a private conversation is," Yuri snapped, glaring up at the source of the newest voice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long, long delay. Stuff kept happening.

Then I got Minecraft. I've nearly finished the garden for my little seaside tower, by the way. Had to move a couple of hills and a lake, but it's coming along nicely.  
Also, yes. A character from the other series, putting this somewhere between when he left Shugo Chara and when he returned. And here to serve as useful exposition and other things that I'm not going to tell you.

* * *

"My apologies," The interrupting boy bowed in apology. With his serious, polite demeanour and the way his hair was pulled back, he reminded Konata of an old-fashioned samurai. Apart from his glasses. Those didn't fit the image she had in mind. Hovering nearby was a surprisingly similar looking Chara.

"Although," he continued. "It does seem that I have developed some sort of habit for finding groups of Charas."  
He paused, momentarily looking uncertain. "From what I overheard, it would appear that all of you are … new to this. I'm afraid that I must warn you that there are dangers involv-"

Straightening suddenly, the boy stopped talking. Before Konata or any of the others could ask about this, however, yet another person joined them.

_Don't glare, don't glare … actually, glare. Just don't tear her Kagamin-stealing eyes out._

"There you are, Kairi," Noticing Konata's glare, Misao Kusakabe responded with a slow smirk. " Hiiragi and me were about to head back to class. Since you're new here we thought you might want to come with us until you get used to this place."

"Ah." The boy, Kairi, nodded. "That might be best. Thank you." Turning back to Konata, he bowed slightly. "Then we will continue this later."

As he left, Konata sighed. "Typical," she muttered to herself. "Something important was about to happen, so naturally _she_ has to turn up and ruin things. Something starts happening around me, and in swoops the b-"

"If we could ignore the adolescent angst for a moment," ignoring the glare sent at her by Konata, Sawa drifted over to the remaining males at the table. "Do either of you know anything about this danger he mentioned?"

Glancing at each other, Shiraishi and his Chara shook their heads. "Afraid not," Shiraishi replied. "And I don't really like the sound of 'danger'. Maybe we should stick together? Safety in numb-"

"Oh, man up, Shiraishi." His Chara glanced up at him. "You're in a little bit of danger so your first response is to find some people to hide behind? Not that I'm against spending more time with such beauties, but -"

"I thought I told you about hitting on me?" Yuri interrupted, glaring at the little man.

"I … I wasn't talking about you!"

"So … you're saying I'm _not_ a beauty? That I'm ugly or something?"

"Ye-, n-, ah .." the little Chara looked around wildly. "Help?"

A few tables away, Minami Iwasaki was worried. While it was far from unusual for one of her classmates to end up in the nurse's office, they usually did not stay there for long. And yet … she glanced at the empty seat beside her. It had been too long, she decided, standing. Far, far too long.

_But why do you care so deeply?_

Because it was her duty, she told herself. She was the class health officer, after all.

But you don't get so worked up about anyone else, do you? They all said how calm and collected you were when Saburo broke his arm. But when Yutaka is out of your sight for more than five minutes, you go to pieces.

Sighing, Minami picked at her food. This little voice in her head was usually right, but that didn't mean that she appreciated her new-found inability to lie to herself.

"Fine," she muttered quietly to herself. "I care about her. A lot. I want to keep Yutaka safe and .. a …" After a long pause she reached for her drink, unable to admit the last part of that to herself. Not yet.

With the last of her meal dealt with she stood, cleared away the remnants of her lunch, and left quietly, unnoticed by those around her, and head for the nurse's office.

Surprisingly, Yutaka wasn't there. She wasn't in class, either and Minami found herself doing something that she'd never done in the past, slipping quietly out before the next class. Education was important, yes, but so was Yutaka. She … was her friend.

Eventually she found Yutaka, sat in a secluded little spot talking with the new nurse, Misaki Idane.

Not entirely sure why, Minami found herself hanging back, listening in rather than simply approaching the two. Perhaps it was because of Idane – Minami wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the newcomer, brought in because of the increasing number of students in the school. She just seemed too ..abrupt and distant, especially with her patients. Not that Minami was one to talk about _that._

"I know it isn't nice," Idane was saying. "But I'm afraid it's the truth. Your health is weak and fragile, and there's nothing, even theoretically, that can help you with that. Working with animals like you said is something that you'd be good at, but …it isn't going to happen. You'll catch too many illnesses and it's just better to give up now, trust me. I wan't to dance, but all that happened is that I ruined my ankle. Your dream isn't going to come true, Yutaka."

Minami stil didn't know why she disliked Idane. But she now knew why she _hated_ her. It was only a combination of shock and incoherent shouting swearing in her mind that held her in place while Idane left, leaving a thoroughly depressed and dejected girl behind.

_"It's useless …"_

Minami's paralysing rage was cut short when she heard Yutaka mutter something. Deciding to comfort her friend instead of chasing off and murdering a member of staff,

_"Useless …"_

Then things got weird.


End file.
